


Valentine's Day

by FoxgloveandDogbane



Series: Koutarou is a Good Boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Poor Kuroo Tetsurou, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, We Die Like Men, i'm glad that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane
Summary: My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Valentines had fallen on a Sunday this year, and Kou and I had made the most of it.We'd spent the day together, and eaten way too many sweets.  It was probably the best valentines day I’d ever had.And it was about to get so much better.





	Valentine's Day

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Valentines had fallen on a Sunday this year, and Kou and I had made the most of it.

We’d made breakfast together, and gone on a walk through a park with pretty lights. We’d spent the afternoon in cute cafes eating way too many sweets and all the chocolate we could find. By the time we got home I was ready for a nap, so the two of us plunked down on the couch and rolled out some super classic black and white romance movies. It was probably the best valentines day I’d ever had.

I must have dozed off during the second movie because I awoke at some point to find myself alone on the couch. Assuming Bokuto had gone to the bathroom, I wandered into the kitchen to wash up some remaining dishes when I heard movement in the bedroom.

Drying my hands, I wandered through the open door to find a sight that made my breath catch in my throat. I couldn’t help but have a flash to a few weeks ago, when a very similar, and yet totally different situation had occurred.

Before me stood Bokuto, standing at the foot of the bed. Only this time, he had no shirt on. My eyes couldn’t help but catch on his nipples, puffy and pink, as my eyes traveled lower. His pale skin was accented by black high-waisted lingerie, with white lace peak-throughs up the sides to his hips, and at his balls between his legs. Little golden ribbons accented the top. White garter belts connected the old stockings to the new lingerie and I swallowed. Koutarou was already swelling, the outline of his hard member pressing against the tight panties.

Bokuto shifts and I manage to bring my eyes back up to his, I can tell he’s trying to stand as still as possible, fingers twitching at his sides. Golden eyes wide as he waits for my reaction. I force myself to take a deep breath as a slow smile spreads across my lips.

“Baby boy”

“YesMistress,” he says in a rush, his words coming out with an exhale like he’d been holding his breath.

“Will you please wait here while I change?” I can’t help but watch his face, trying to read his thoughts.

“Yes Mistress!” Kou shouts, an eager smile on his lips, eyes wide and excited. I have to bite my lip to try and not laugh. He is the absolute cutest thing.

Once I finish changing in the other room I return in the same outfit as before. Walking up to him I can’t help but let out a shuddering breath. Bokuto’s thighs are practically quivering, and I can’t help but eye the patch of exposed skin between his stockings and new lingerie, it looks delectable, and I want to get my mouth on him so badly it hurts. I manage to force myself to continue my slow appreciation, his new underwear is stunning on him. The high-waisted style accents his narrow waist, and the dark color with the teasing see-through lace is so taunting. I _need_ to touch him. _NOW. _

“Did you touch yourself Koutarou?” I purred out to him.

He lets out a shuddering breath, “No Mistress.”

“Such a good boy,” I praise, and he shivers in response, amber eyes locked onto me. “May I touch you baby?”

“Yes,” he shudders out, “please, Mistress.”

“So good for me, responding like you’re supposed to. You’re such a good boy, and so pretty for me. Did you get these for me? Are you going to be good for me?” I murmured lowly as I brought my hands to his waist, my thumbs rubbing slow circles on his skin just above the edge of his underwear.

Koutarou’s breath hitches and stutters at the praise before he manages to respond. “Yes M-Mistress. G-got them for you. For Valentines. Wanted to be good for you, only you.”

I cooed at him, showing him a smile as he perked up at my response, “these are so lovely Kou, you did so well, thank you for the gift. You’ve made me very happy.” He puffed up his chest, preening at the praise, though I could tell he wasn’t fully in control. His breathing had picked up, and I’m sure I saw his cock twitch through his panties. Which drew my eyes to a wet spot that had begun to spread.

“You’re so wet baby boy,” I murmur while I rub my finger over the wet patch, putting slight pressure on his tip through the fabric. I heard his breath hitch, but he also tensed, and I saw his eyes flick to mine, unsure. I quickly reassured him, feeling compelled to put him at ease. “Are you wet just for me?” I said with a small smile, _just for him_, I thought, the hand still on his waist massaging the skin reassuringly.

The little tension that had built up seeped from Bokuto’s shoulders and he sighed, “Yes Mistress, only wet for you.”

I pressed down on the spongey head of his cock a bit harder, more pre smearing onto the inside of his lingerie causing him to gasp, his hips stuttering slightly. I can’t help but smirk at my next words, “I don’t want you coming in your underwear this time, okay baby? Not gunna make a mess this time.”

Koutarou readily agrees, nodding his head eagerly. “Of course Mistress, I won’t.”

I begin to slowly drag my fingers up and down the sides of his throbbing length, clearly defined in tight fitting black, before rubbing a thumb against the lace at the front, slowly massaging his balls while the rest of my hand cups them. His body is truly trembling now, his breath short.

“Did anyone else see you like this Koutarou?”

He begins to rapidly shake his head back and forth as he pants, understanding the significance of the question, considering what happened last time. “No. No Mistress. Nobody saw, I-I promise. The lady at the store helped m-me pick them out but she didn’t see me try them on I promise.”

I blink at him surprised, staring into is wide eyes I can tell he’s being honest. I had expected that he’d ordered them online, not actually gone to a store. I could tell he was beginning to get nervous again, so I made sure to express my thoughts clearly to him.

“That was so brave of you baby. To go to a store and buy these for me. It’s okay if someone helped you pick them out. As long as I’m the only one to see you in them.” I moved my fingers from between his legs to his thigh, dipping my finger tips into the underside of the lingerie, I slowly move them along the edge all the way to the back of his thigh. Causing Koutarou to shudder and gasp. He was staring at the ceiling now, head tilted back, mouth open and panting. _So pretty_.

“They fit so well, you did such a good job picking these out. You’re so good for me. Will you keep being good for me baby boy?” He wined in response as I slowly lowered myself down. His entire body was twitching, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands.

“You can touch me sweetheart,” at the permission, his hands immediately latched onto my shoulders for support. The touch grounded him, and he managed to look down at me, golden orbs meeting my own. I smiled up at him as I finally got my mouth onto his lushes thighs.

I began by dragging my lips against his skin, feather light. He whimpered at the gentle touch, and I couldn’t help but smile. I brought my hands around to the backs of his thighs, steadying him as I slowly increased the pressure. Gentle kisses and nips, turning to full bites and suckling, purple flowers blooming beneath my tongue as I slowly laved over the marks to sooth him.

Alternating thighs a bit more, I eventually brought my face up to his cock. Nuzzling it through the black fabric, and pressing my tongue against the now substantial wet patch that had formed. Bokuto moaned, and I couldn’t help but look up, his head was thrown back again, as his abs tensed from my ministrations, and I couldn’t help but groan slightly in response. New ideas springing to mind just at the sight of him. _Kou, in low cut panties, just low enough that when he’s fully hard and throbbing, the tip of his cock peaks out above the edge of the underwear, rubbing pre on his abs._ But at the same time, I can’t help but admire the form of the high-waisted lingerie, and how nicely it hugs his hips. Further emphasizing his broad chest and shoulders.

Slowly I drag my hands up from the backs up his thighs, scratching at them gently before dragging them up over his plush ass before resting them once again at his hips. Perhaps I can go with him? The next time he does some shopping? _Next time, next time. _

Kou looks down at me then, breaking me away from my thoughts as I mouth at him through the fabric, soaking it more. “P-please Mistress,” his eyes are wide and needy.

“What do you need baby boy?” I ask against his dick, my warm breath making his hips stutter.

“C-can we lay down? My legs…” His eyes were wide as he asked permission, looking hopeful as his knees shook.

“What do you say baby? If we want something what do we say?” I pulled my mouth away from him, looking up at his towering figure. _It was an odd thing to feel_, I thought, _so powerful, despite being the one on my knees_. Perhaps it was how much he was trembling, how tightly he was gripping my shoulders, the bead of sweat I could see dripping down between his pecks…

“Please can we lay down Mistress?” He managed, and I smiled at him.

“Of course baby, you’ve been so good for me. Thank you for asking so nicely,” Kou grinned hugely at that, and I couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “Lay down on your back for me, and spread your legs out for me, yes just like that.” Bokuto scooted back onto the bed as fast as humanly possible, before practically flopping down on the bed and spreading his legs, making sure to leave his hands at his sides, his eyes glued to me the entire time. “Look at how perfect you did that for me Kou, such a good boy.”

I slowly followed him up onto the bed, admiring the view. He had relaxed somewhat, but it only made his throbbing erection and heaving chest more prevalent. Working my way between his thighs, I leaned over him, resting my hands on his ribcage, just beneath his pecks.

“Everything about you is so lovely Kou,” I put slight pressure on his skin as I move my hands up, his eyelashes fluttering as I squish up his titties, “but these look so pretty tonight baby.”

Bokuto lets out a shuddering breath as I begin to massage his pecks, moving around the ample flesh. His creamy smooth skin accented by the occasional freckle, and two lovely soft nipples. Leaning over, I exhale over one, and hearing his shaky exhale, I slowly lave my tongue over the puffy peak. Koutarou whimpers, and I see him tug his plush lower lip under his teeth. Leaning back I reach up with one hand to tug the lip loose.

“No baby, Mistress wants to hear your pretty noises. Don’t you want me to know when you’re feeling good?”

A panting breath, “Yes Mistress.”

Still massaging one tit, I bring my pointer finger to press into one of his soft nipples, slowly rotating it around. Kou whimpers again, his hips shifting slightly beneath me.

“Tell me if it feels good baby.”

“F-feels good Mistress” Kou whispers, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling.

“Look at how soft and pink your nipples are Kou, you have such pretty titties” I purred to him lowly. I cant help but smile at the blush that rises in his cheeks at the comment, I might have feared embarrassing him, if I hadn’t simultaneously felt him buck beneath me.

“Please, touch me more Mistress” Koutarou said as he arched his back.

“Oh? You like me playing with your chest?” I responded in a dark teasing tone. Only to hear a needy whine escape Bokuto’s throat.

I promptly dug a fingernail into the tip of one plush bud while leaning down to suck harshly at another. Koutarou moaned beneath me, and I swore I could feel his rapid heart rate through his chest. Kou continued to whimper and groan as I played with him. Alternating between sucking and teething at his nipples, and twisting and pinching at the now perky buds. All the while slowly massaging them with my free hand and murmuring into his flushed skin what a good boy he is.

Bokuto begins to gasp for air, his hands fisted into the sheets at his sides. And after a particularly harsh tug on a nip he practically shouts “Mistress!”

Slowly laving my tongue over the red hard bud I look up at Kou, “yes baby?”

Koutarou has gotten so jittery, I can tell he’s struggling not to rut up into me, though I’ve been carefully avoiding touching his hard member.

“P-please, I need, Please..”

“Use your words baby boy.”

“Touch you” he gasps, “Can I touch you Mistress??” He’s openly breathing through his mouth, eyes glassy and unfocused.

“Of course baby, you’ve been a very good boy for me. Hold onto my shoulders sweetheart.”

His hands fly to my shoulders and grips them as if he’s holding on for dear life. Leaning back, I appreciate the work I’ve done. Kou’s whole body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, his nipples are red and swollen, and lovely purple marks have begun to bloom around his chest.

Another drop of sweat trailed between his tits, and I can’t help but drag my finger through it, slowly drawing my fingers down to his abs, before running them along the top edge of his lingerie. Just teasing along his stomach has him tensing, fingers flexing on my shoulders.

“Would you like me to touch your cock baby boy?”

“Please mistress.”

“Please what Koutarou.”

Kou whines and tilts his head back, hips lifting off the bed slightly, “please touch my cock Mistress!”

“Good boy, you’re my best boy aren’t you?” I purr as I pull his tight panties down, exposing his pulsing member. It’s flushed red and twitching, swollen and slick from the ample pre dripping from his slit.

“Y-yes! Yes, best boy, good boy, only for you-“ Koutarou’s rambling is cut off by a shout as I finally wrap my hand around his cock. Beginning a painfully slow rhythm that has him sobbing in both relief and torture. Every time my hand reaches his head I slowly tease his slit with a thumbnail, dragging it in slow circles, admiring the way pre dribbles easily from his little hole. _I’d love to play with him here more. Something to look into.._

I continue the slow drag of my hand along his cock, every time he looks about ready to come, I move back to playing with his thighs, or suckling his nipples. After having edged the poor boy at least three times, Kou’s whole body is twitching, and I know he won’t last much longer.

“Koutarou, will you be a perfect boy for me?” At this Kou is practically sobbing, tears running down his cheeks as he nods, eyes glassy and face desperate.

“I-I’ll be good, I’ll be good” he sobs out, voice shaking.

A few gasping tears was nothing for me to worry about, he was so hard I was sure you could cut diamonds on him. But the breakdown made me nervous, _had I gone too far? Did I edge him too much?_

Worried, I asked, “Do you remember the safe word baby boy?” My hand is still loosely around his cock, holding him gently. But all Kou does is sob again, hips twitching, my hand not enough friction to help his ache.

“Kou-“ I started worriedly, about to remove my hand.

“YES, yes, Mistress” He manages to gasp out, his breathing evening out somewhat.

“What’s the safeword baby?”

But Kou just shakes his head, eyes clenched closed.

“Do you want to stop?” I ask seriously, and Koutarou just shakes his head more. Pulling my hand away from his cock completely, he sobs out a groan.

“Then tell me the safeword baby, I need to know you know it.”

“NO.” He barks out, lower lip pouting. And as cute as him being a brat is, I need him to take this seriously.

A dark look comes over my face and I grip his cock, squeezing it, **_hard, _**“Say the safeword. Now, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s eyes fly wide open and his back arches as he shouts, “DISHSOAP!!”

I quickly let go, and begin massaging gentle circles into his hips, hoping to soothe him. Koutarou is shaking, and I lean over him, kissing his tears away. “You need to answer when I ask okay? Need to make sure you know you’re safe.”

Koutarou nods numbly, relaxing into the gentle kisses on his face, turning slightly to look at me, eyes still glassy, but a bit more focused.

“You can ask for things baby, ask mistress,” I murmur into his cheek.

“Can, can I kiss you mistress?” Kou responds shakily, his voice raspy from crying.

“Of course baby,” I purr as I kiss him sweetly on the lips, and he goes limp, a shuddering breath escaping him as I pull away. Smiling down at him, his warm eyes open again, still glassy, but so, so pretty. So I tell him.

“You’re so pretty like this baby, you have the prettiest eyes and the prettiest thighs,” I lean back looking down at him, resuming my light stroking of his cock. My other hand grips one of his tits, gently thumbing over a nipple, causing Kou to whimper. “These are pretty too. You’re just so beautiful, can my beautiful boy be good for me?”

“Yes Mistress,” he whispers. Eyes wide as he watches my next movement.

I begin to press my thumbnails into the tip of one of his rosy nipples and the slit of his cockhead simultaneously and he pants, hips jerking. “When you come, Mistress wants to see these pretty titties covered in white, want you to come all over your chest, think you can do that for me?”

“Y-yes Mistress” he said as he nodded dazedly, I could feel his thighs twitching on either side of my hips. He was close, He just needed another, _push_.

I leaned up over him and purred darkly into his ear “come for me baby boy. Show **_Mommy_** how good you can be and COME”

Bokuto’s eyes snapped open wide as he gasped at the new title. I tugged on his cock once more and he shouted. Coming undone beneath me, come splattered up his chest, streaking white across his nipples, all the way up to his throat.

I slowly stroked him through it, gripping the base of his cock and pulling all the way to the tip, wringing him out. He whined at the overstimulation. I leaned down and suckled at the head, tasting the bitter drips of what was left in his cock. Koutarou’s body shook and he sobbed.

“Please,” he murmured, sounding broken and fucked out. I sat up slowly, having licked one last time across his slit, before leaving his cock be.

“Just had to clean you up baby, had to get all the come out. You want to be clean and good for Mistress?”

Bokuto managed a shakey ‘yes’ and I didn’t say anything about it. I reached a hand up to a nipple that had white actually streaked across it. Slowly rubbing it into the soft swollen nub with a thumb. Koutarou let out a shaking breath as he opened his eyes, watching me. He swallowed slowly as I teased his nipple with his own come. Before I leaned in and suckled it off gently, he moaned, his head thumping back against the bed. I lifted my mouth from him and smiled, giving the rosy bud a peck before leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Bokuto hummed, eyes still closed.

“You were perfect baby, my best boy.”

“I did good for Mommy?” Koutarou asked, hazey eyes lidded, face open and honest. I couldn’t help feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

“Yes baby boy, you did good.”

I slowly cleaned him up while continuing the murmured praise. And soon we’re both changed into pajamas, and cuddling warm beneath the sheets. Koutarou’s breathing even and calm. Eyes closed as he held me against him, my fingers running slowly through his hair.

_That went pretty well_, I thought, the only real hiccup was… “Hey Kou?”

“hmm?” he mumbled into my hair.

Clearing my throat I prepared myself to breach an awkward but important topic.

“So, I know I got on you a bit, but safe words are r-really important,” I stuttered out, “and they don’t mean you did anything wrong! They’re there to make sure that, that I don’t go to far, and that you know your safe and-“ my nervous rambling is cut off by a rumble in Bokuto’s chest, and I feel him huff against my hair.

“I know what a safe word is for babe,” he chuckled out.

“I just wanted to make sure! Y-you know,” I was flailing my free hand now trying to fill in the gaps in my speech, “so that I don’t m-mess up, o-or go too far or-“

“Babe,” I can hear the grin in Koutarou’s voice, “you’re like the most vanilla dom, I doubt you could ever ‘go too far.’” He chuckled again and I felt his shoulders shake.

With my face still buried in Bokuto’s chest I feel my breath hitch. I just… I just want to be good for him? To be what he needs, am I too vanilla then? Did I mess up? I thought.. I thought he liked it! But wait, I thought, wait, oh Gods- I sniffed as I felt the anxiety bubbling up my throat. Any confidence I’d had moments ago was long gone, and my low self confidence was rearing its ugly head.

But before I could spiral too far, Bokuto, having heard my sniffle began to panic. He practically squawks and pulls my face away to see the few tears that had escapes my eyes.

“Don’t cry! Forget what I said! I lied! You’re the most beastly dom! Not vanilla at all! Super dom, the dom-est of doms!” He’s grasping at straws at this point, but I can’t help but laugh.

“Kou,” I said sniffling, wiping my tears “you’re ridiculous,” I said with a grin, and I can’t help but laugh at his corresponding squawk.

“I’m not ridiculous, you’re ridiculous!” He’s pouting now, clearly disenchanted, but I can see a smile tugging at his lips.

Grinning, I lean up and he happily leans down to meet me in the middle, a chaste kiss.

“I love you, my ridiculous owl,” I murmur against his lips.

**“HOOT!!”**

# __________________________________________

“Hey bro! So I got this underwear, you know, to go with the stockings, and-“

Kuroo cuts Bokuto off by raising a hand and turning away, “I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I'm really sorry *claps hands together* I've had this done like foreevverrr, but I'm lazy! So here it finally is.  
In the mean-time. I came up with almost four other scenarios I might end up posting. So much for a one-shot eh?  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
